The Master of Emotions
by ElementalGirl
Summary: when discovering the ninja sensei wu forgot about one. The fifth ninja with a goth golden weapon that was unstable, undiscovered and waiting to be unlocked just like Skye. Will she find her true power and will one green figure be her true match. Could she be the answer...the answer to ninjagos biggest secret
1. scrolls

**hiya .this is my first chapter to my first story master of emotions. hope you enjoy it and leave a review and any ideas you have for a couple of short stories since this will be one of the main stories. thank you. BBBBYYYYEEEEE**

 **Lloyd**

"Uugggghhh but Sensei I don't wanna check up on my ancient history of Ninjago it's so boring" I whined to my uncle who sighed in disapproval. Today Sensei had made us check up on the story of the first Spinjitzu master and all of the other interesting hidden secrets in the dusty, old scrolls. I pushed them all aside and buried my head of blonde silky hair into my knees and let out a load moan to show everyone here exactly how I felt. "Lloyd the history of Ninjago is a crucial subject on which you must have knowledge about to truly unlock your full power "Zane replied with a monotone voice. I let out a sigh and picked up the closest scroll near me only to discover how very boring the scroll was. "Hey, Kai how about me and you go and have a run on the course...to….um take our minds of all this interesting work" I said sarcastically hoping for a yes to exit the fire ninja's mouth. "Sorry Lloyd I can't I'm learning some pretty neat things in these scrolls. I was so annoyed that nearly everyone was enjoying this so much. "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM" I screamed and marched my way out of the quiet room, slamming the giant wooden door behind me.

 **Kai**

Whoa I thought to myself what just happened there. It seemed as if I was the only person taken aback by his behaviour since everyone else just shrugged their shoulders and carried on. Except for the boy in blue who had to let out the tiniest snigger before restoring is manner and continuing his reading. The next scroll was especially dusty and seemed older than the rest. I opened it slowly and my eyes opened to what I saw. It read that there was a 5th golden weapon that had never been retrieved. To my surprise there wasn't much information about it only that it was a very unstable weapon that has extraordinary powers that can be unlocked by "THE FITH NINJA" I accidently blurted out to every soul that was in the room. "Um I meant the fifth….ginger…..slice of carrot cake that I left in my room" I cautiously said whilst looking round seeing if they bought it. "Did someone say cake" Cole suddenly shouted out not being able to contain himself. I smirked at Cole "the slice that I ate" I whispered in his ear. "Noooooooooooooo" Cole cried but everyone laughed knowing the huge cake fan that he was. "Ok my students a good session and I hope you learnt something new" Sensei said dismissing the class. Before he left I stood in the doorway "Sensei" I nervously called his name. "I read something about a fifth golden weapon and….Ninja" Sensei's face went cold and he replied in a solemn voice with "Kai the legend of the fifth ninja is merely a myth but may always be true as we have seen with the great devourer, but remember my student that scroll is from the ancient years of Ninjago and if it does prove to be true one day we will face it on that day. But do not worry about the scroll it is a legend and myth." "Um thanks Sensei" I replied. He walked away slowly before turning round and telling me not tell the others since Jay's a drama queen, Cole can become protective of the team and Zane well he's fine just doesn't understand secrets and when to say them at the right time yet. "LUNCH GUYS" Zane called through the bounty. Ah lunch I have been waiting for you I said to myself.

 **Thank you for reading my first chapter i hope you continue to enjoy**


	2. shadows of sadness

**this chapter makes me laugh because of jays reaction to the stroppy scene of lloyd in the first chapter, leave a review and tell me if you enjoyed it**

 **the winter woods is referring to the same woods where the falcon leads Zane**

 **(after dinner ) Lloyd**

For the rest of the day I stayed inside my room away from everyone. I just didn't feel the same anymore. I was still having trouble accepting my new body ever since the tea changed me. It has been a while since that happened, the overlord is gone but I don't feel the same. When I walk pass my friends I feel as if I'm no longer their small brother but mature brother. They asked me If I wanted to join their room now that I was 16, but I told them no. I just kinda like my own space to be free and think about myself and the day. However Cole took away my mirror since every time I walked pass it a sigh would exit me and make that day a bad one… which was almost every day. So the mirror was banned from my room until I can get used to myself being older. I lay on my soft bed and thought about things, just normal things like the day and the boring session of preschool reading we had. Those scrolls were just way to boring and didn't have enough in them and no pictures at all. I know I'm 16 but I'm still a child at heart and I want pictures in my books not a whole bunch of gibberish. I could slowly feel myself drifting off into a deep sleep and then like a switch I was sound asleep

 **Jay**

"Guys do you remember when Lloyd got the hump today and how he stomped of in aright strop, it reminded me of the time Zane told Cole that he forgot to make the chocolate cake" I told my brothers whilst laughing so hard. The whole team was laughing except Cole who gave me a death stare and the look that said "I'm gonna kill you". I tried to avoid eye contact with him for a few minutes to assure that I was actually going to leave the room walking on both my legs. Kai was staring straight at me with a blank expression on his face. I waved my hand and he didn't even realise. "Kai…kai…kai…EARTH TO KAI, HELLLOOOOOO" I screamed and waved my arms around as if I was a hula dancer. "Huh...Yh. I'm fine just thinking" he slowly replied with a confused look on his face. "Dude are you alright, you look as if you've just seen a ghost" I asked him with a concerned voice. He didn't even answer, but shook his head and told me he was tired whilst practically crawling to his bed. He got in and drifted off to sleep. "Well might I say that Kai is not his usual self" Zane told me looking very worried. "I'm sure he's fine, well I'm gonna head to bed now" I informed the two who were still sitting in the middle of the floor they nodded and seemed as if they did exactly what I did. Sleep.

 **Kai**

I tried to sleep I really did, but every time I would wake with the words "fifth ninja" whirling around in my head. I felt as if I was being disloyal to the team by not telling them, but yet again jay obviously didn't feel disloyal when he decided to date my sister behind my back. Hmm this makes me and him even. Where was this golden weapon and what made it so powerful. All these questions made my head feel as if it would just explode like one of Jay's disaster inventions. I tossed and turned for the next 20 min. I stopped after a pillow from Cole's bed got chucked at my face and a groan of "GO TO SLEEP KAI" ushered me back into my sleep. I dreamed that I was in a world where jay didn't date Nya which made a grin appear on my face and made me want to sleep even longer.

"KAI WAKE UP, THERE'S BEEN BANDITS SPOTTED IN THE WINTER WOODS"


	3. Winter woods shock

**Third chapter people who were wondering this story starts after season 2 when the overlord is defeated. The story will then continue on into season 3 and keep on going. This chapter has a lot of dialogue, so enjoy.**

 **Kai**

"Wait…what…but…Hold up what time is it Jay" I asked him half asleep not knowing what the hell was going on. "Kai its 7am, now let's go, let's go. Go and get yourself ready" he rapidly replied with a frustrated tone in his voice. I rolled out of bed and rushed to get my red clothing on, but I stumbled and ended up on the floor. I groaned and got up to go grab my sword that was a bit dusty since there hadn't been much action In Ninjago lately. I saw a flash of blue, black, white and green rush past me like a hurricane. "Wait for me guys" I shouted through the bounty, which probably woke up my sister who was sound asleep in the next room. I sped out onto the land below me and ran before alerting the rest of the guys. "why are we running when we can just get there in our VEICHLES" I roared, since the last time we all ran to the winter woods I could hardly keep up and I am not going through that again. "As you can see kai, we are all too tired to focus our power into forming vehicles" Zane replied. I went silent and everyone accepted that as an okay Zane. Then it hit me. The cold air from the woods whipped my skin and nearly whipped m off my feet. All I knew was that I hate the cold and it is not my type of weather…this was Zane's weather. I looked towards Zane who seemed to be smiling to himself and enjoying the refreshing air as the others around be just shivered and complained. I looked around at my surroundings and saw footprints. "Stop" I alerted the team. "There are tracks here from someone, we should follow them and see where they lead to" cole told the team, with him being the leader and all. We all followed them, watching the snow glisten whilst the early sunrise approached. Then they stopped at the frozen lake. Everyone looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "Over there" Lloyd shouted as we all turned round to see a thing lying on the blue ice.

 **Lloyd**

I saw it right there in the centre of the lake just lying there with no movement. All of a sudden jay bolted toward it whilst we all followed. It was a girl. She had olive skin and golden caramel hair that looked as if it had pure gold highlights in it. We each exchanged very confused looks to each other. "Being the leader of this team, I suggest that we take her back to the bounty". But before we do, Zane can you quickly do a scan of her health at the moment please" Cole asked Zane. A blue panel of light scanned down her quickly. "She has minor injuries on her knees and elbows, maybe a slight concussion because I think she may have slipped on the ice. But the most alarming thing is that her body temperature is low…very…very…low, but she is still breathing and alive and needs to be escorted to an inside enclosure as soon as possible" Zane said whilst scanning her once more. "Well…someone's gotta carry her all the way back and it isn't gonna be me" jay questioned and he slowly moved backwards. "Um, I'll do it since I did notice her and I don't really mind" I replied to jay who seemed pretty surprised by my answer. I knelt down beside her and cradled her in my arms. She was like a cloud, so light. We all walked back when all of a sudden her body shifted and she looked up at me with an alarmed expression. After that, I felt an intense shock wave through my body and I dropped her. "Lloyd, what the hell, you gotta be careful man she is fragile" jay told me sternly. "She shocked me, as in like she zapped me" I told the team. "This isn't a game Lloyd, people don't just…zap you out of the literal blue" kai, whilst pacing around, told me. "I'll carry her now for the rest of the journey" he told me.

I don't know what happened but I do know that it was crazy

 **thanks for reading my story guys and please leave a review on anything you would like to see in the story or just a hi. Thanks again guys BBBYYYEEE**


	4. eyes wide open

**Hiya everyone In this chapter we finally meet Skye the special character as you will all see in a few chapters to come. I hope you enjoy**

 **Lloyd**

We all piled onto the bounty, except from Kai who was especially careful since he was carrying the girl. He walked into Nya's room and placed her on the bed ever so gently. Before I could turn around I could sense Sensei walking into the room. "Well, what do we have here" he asked us all. Before we could answer Jay all of a sudden started pointing his finger at Cole screaming "it was Cole's idea to bring her…punish him not us". "Shut it zap trap" Cole exclaimed. "hhhhhm, we will keep this girl here until she feels ready to leave, but in the meanwhile students, please make her feel welcome not wanting to strangle one of you…PLEASE" sensei told us all, especially staring straight at jay to make sure he got the message. After sensei's talk we all exited the girl's room, but I still couldn't forget the incident at in the woods. I sat on the wooden chair and started to think about possible explanations to her somewhat zapping me today. Maybe it was an electric shock. Yeah an electric shock was probably the reason. My mind felt clearer after that and well a bit more peaceful knowing that it was just an electric shock. I relaxed for a while, thinking about who was going to cook tonight.

 **Skye**

My mind felt empty. Completely empty. No memories. Just darkness. I felt alone in this darkness…scared of what faced me once I was free from my own mind. I did remember seeing a green thing, probably a person, carrying me and then dropping straight onto the ground again. How rude, like I knew that I might have been a bit heavy but dropping me seemed a bit harsh. I could feel my eyes parting and I could see the wooden ceiling above me. The faint whispers of "is she awake" and "maybe she's an alien". Wait, what the hell an alien. I don't know who said that but they are going to be in trouble when I'm awake. Once my eyes were open I saw 4 boys standing in front of me. Instantly I retreated under the covers, shaking because I had no idea how I even ended up here. I cautiously peeked my head to see them still there all confused and well yeah just very confused, but the boy in black looked concerned. "Hey, it's okay were not going to hurt you" the one in red said with a soft silky tone that sounded comforting. I emerged from the covers and gave them one of my half smiles as a reply. "I'm kai" he told me and he put out his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before realising to shake it and slowly replying "Skye". His hand was sooooooo warm that I didn't want to release his hand, however I did. "Names Cole" the boy in black said whilst also giving me his hand. I didn't tell him my name since he heard me and I didn't really want to speak. His hand felt strong like a boulder. The boy in white was called Zane and was practically the definition of a fine gentleman. His hand was cold, really, really cold…kinda like ice. "Jay" the boy in blue said in a really comical voice as if he found something so hysterical. I took his hand and it felt like electrifying which scared me since a humans hand shouldn't feel like bolts of electricity are running through it. Before I could even give a scared look to him, he took his hand back like a flash and stared rubbing it. He stared at me and smiled before putting it into his pocket. They then told me where I was and how they found me. Surprisingly all of this information was new to me. Then an old man called Wu entered and told me that I can stay here as long as I like and he walked out. I was just about to relax, when I jumped up in the bed scared as hell, only to realise a boy in green sleeping on the chair. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight. I coughed, hoping to awake him. After realising where he was, he slowly stood up and turned around. "I'm sorry about dropping you earlier on, I didn't mean to…just that I was cold" he nervously apologised to me. "Its fine, weren't we all cold" I jokingly replied just to ease the tension in the room. He started to walk out of the room, looking really upset and full of sorrow. "Skye, my name is Skye" I whispered to him. As he was about to exit he turned round one last time to say "Lloyd". At that moment I couldn't stop thinking about what made him different from all the others and what was making him so sad.

 **Thank you so much guys for reading this far and I hope that you continue to read on with my story and remember to leave a review since it would help me to improve my confidence in writing. BBBBBYYYYEEEEE**


	5. The master Of what

**Hi guys, this chapter we see something different happen with Skye which may be explained very soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Jay**

It was late, really late and I and the guys were just messing around, playing video games and stuff. But I couldn't help notice how my hand still stung from shaking Skye's hand. I felt as if I'd got my hand fried in one of my computer panels…at least I now know how the serpentine felt when I was kicking their butts. I dint even want to play video games because it would throb every few minutes, so I just sat on the rug in our room and stared at my hand. All I thought was that maybe this was what Lloyd was talking about when he said that she "zapped" him. There had to be a good explanation. "Hey Jay, wats up, you seem a bit far from everyone since you saw Skye" kai asked me with a frown on his face. "No, it's just that when I took Skye's hand she shocked me as in zapped me" I told him, hoping that I wouldn't get the same reaction from him as Lloyd did. Kai face palmed and stared at me with a really frustrated expression "I am going to tell you this once jay, only once, people don't Just ZAPP YOU" he exploded in my face. I looked down at my aching hand a replied with a "yh of course they don't, who am I kidding". That night I couldn't help but think about one thing…what if she is a master of lighting and related to me. I slapped myself to make sure I was actually thinking straight, like come on me having a sister I didn't know about. That's practically INSANE. But what if it was true.

It was the morning and everyone was in the dining room eating their pancakes that Zane prepared. But there was no sign of Skye. I asked Sensei where she was and he told me that Nya and Skye were having 'girl talk'. Girl talk is so boring because all they talk about is boys, shopping and makeup, which must be super lame. When breakfast was over I tapped Lloyd on the shoulder to grab his attention. He flinched with "jay, what the heck man, please give me a warning before you do that next time". I nodded and explained to him what happened when I shook Skye's hand and how I possibly thought that she could be a master of lightning. Lloyd just stared at me for a long time and told me how we were going to take her few some tests to see if she had the power. I rushed off to everyone else and explained the whole thing OVER AGAIN. "Ewww, a female jay in the house" Cole remarked before giving me a slight smirk.

 **Skye**

"There was a cute boy at the mall yesterday" Nya told me nearly melting in her chair and begging me not to ever tell jay about that. I laughed and carried on to listen about the story when Nya caught jay kissing his pillow in the middle of the night. I exploded in fits of laughter not being able to help myself, when all of a sudden the 4 ninja burst into my room with a box of lightbulbs. They very speedily asked Nya to leave, whilst practically having to push her out of the door since she didn't understand why she couldn't stay. I was super confused and a bit sad not to see that Lloyd was with them. They gave me a light bulb and jay said "well there's something that we have not told you…were all ninjas and we all have an element that we can master and we think thatyoucouldbeamasteroflightinglikeme" he blurted out right at the end. "Um okay, I'm just going to act as if this is completely normal and just go with the flow" I quietly told kai, since he was the nearest to me. "The test is that we need you to hold this lightbulb and really focus on making it light up" Cole said whilst looking to jay. Whilst the bulb was in my hand I stared at it and focused all my energy into trying to make it light up. At this moment I really wanted it to light because having a power would be so awesome. I tried for about 10 mins after giving up. I was not ready for what was going to happen next. It was if something inside of me snapped and filled me with anger since I couldn't complete the task. "ITS TOO HARD AND THANKS JAY FOR MAKING ME REALISE HOW USELESS I WAS" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I stormed out slamming the door open and marching down the corridor. Then I saw Lloyd. "Whoa Skye what's wrong" he gently asked, but before I could even process what he just said I pushed him out the way with full force before hearing him hit the ground. Turning round slowly I rushed towards him, I couldn't even look at what I had done so I ran into their room locking the door behind me, never knowing what just happened out there. I wasn't myself that's all I knew.

 **Thanks a ton for reading this far. There should be a chapter uploaded every day but it may be bit slow since I have exams coming up, but thanks again and don't forget to review. BBBBBBYYYYYEEEE**


	6. A cold change

**Hiya guys, this chapter is really long but we see something weird happen to Skye. Hope you enjoy**

 **Kai**

"What the heck just happened" I exclaimed. We all just stared at the door that was hanging on its hinges swinging and swaying. "Looks like you have some competition Cole for strongest on the bounty" jay gestured to Cole with a giggle. We were all taken aback since Cole was the only one ever strong enough to break down doors as we see when he doesn't get his cake baked by zane, but this was different. " Zane examine the door" I asked him hoping to get back a logical explanation. Zane looked shocked when he alerted us with " the door has been completely ripped of the hinges and is beyond any repair…but their must have been great force in the girls push to rip through metal." I started to pace with all these thoughts running into my brain not knowing what on earth just happened. She wasn't even particularly that built, but then again how could she have broken a door down, it just made no sense at all. But she was angry and anger can do a lot of things to you, like once jay took Nya on a date without me knowing so I crashed the date and took Nya home which was very rational even for me. "Maybe we should go check on her" I asked the group. " no, I think it's better of if we leave her to cool down alone, maybe give her up until dinner" zane replied whilst exiting the room to start preparing dinner.

 **Lloyd**

I could just about walk to my room. I literally flopped onto the bed and pulled up my bottoms , only to realise my swollen ankle. It hurt like hell and felt as if someone has roasted it over the fire like a marshmallow. I knew it hurt but the others couldn't find out or they would over react and make me bedridden for the next days, which is the most boring thing in the whole world…actually reading is the most boring thing, like don't even get me started on the previous sessions again. "Skye" just kept creeping it's way into every thought since she was the one to injure me, but she probably didn't mean it. I could remember the sudden change in her face from anger to sadness like a tap. Before I could ponder on her weird mood swing I heard zane calling my name because dinner was ready.

At the dinner I realised that Skye wasn't there. "I'm gonna go get Skye" I told the group. Sensei nodded in approval. As I hobbled to the boys room I realised a slight chill in the corridor, but I dismissed it because the window was open and letting in one heck of a chill. I knocked on the door and called Skye's name. No answer. I called again. No answer. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

 **Skye**

I ran into the ninjas room and curled myself in a ball in the corner of the room. I cried and felt sorrow in every limb of my body because of what I did to Lloyd. I never meant to hurt him. I was alone and I felt coldness in my mind…in my body. I looked up and to my horror the whole room was coated in a layer of frost. I was frightened of what was around me and I was freezing. I could feel the coldness penetrating my skin and covering itself around me. I called out but nobody replied. All I thought was that I was going to freeze to death in here. 20 mins passed and then I heard a voice. It was Lloyd. I replied but nothing exited my mouth only a whisper.

 **Lloyd**

That's when I heard her. The most tiniest voice ever. She said "help". I stared to bang in the door, banging into it with all my power. I was weak from my leg and i knew that the only way to open the door might cause me to fall unconscious. I knew that using my golden power would drain me but it was the only thing I could do. I started to strain all my energy into a ball before Kai pushed me. All my banging must have been heard since all my brothers had appeared. "Guys you gotta help, the doors locked and Skye needs our help. I dunno wats going on in there but we need to get in quick" I screamed out of breath. All I then heard was Cole thrashing down the door with all his power and then the door crunching open. What I saw shocked me. The whole room was an Ice cube. Every inch of the room had a thick layer of snow and ice covering it. I saw Skye and I ran over to her.

 **Skye**

I could feel warm arms wrap around me and I let out my last words of "I'm cold" before blackness engulfed my vision.

 **Whoa, what just happened to Skye. Thanks again guys and leave a review to anything you want to happen in the upcoming chapters and I may add it in. Thank again guys, BBBBBYYYYEEE**


	7. feelings

**Hi guys this chapter is really short since it is just the feelings of Lloyd and Skye after the situation. Hope you like it**

 **Skye**

My head was banging when I woke up, I had never ever imagined or felt this pain before. I could remember the faint images of people…especially Lloyd. All of these images ran around in my head and then the room. Its walls were covered in a sheet of ice and everything was frozen. I don't know what happened, but all I remember was being so cold. I also remembered myself running in the woods, running away from something, then tripping. I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was instantly a blur. "Skye" I heard someone say faintly around me. I could only see that a person was beside me and I couldn't tell who the person was from their voice, only that it was a boy. He started to tap me lightly and brush my face gently with skin as soft as a cloud. My eyes were just about to fully adjust when they closed again and I was once again trapped in my own mind. I felt lonely again and sad. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be out there. Just thinking about being alone made me sad and made me feel cold. Cold and alone with no one here.

 **Lloyd**

Why wasn't she waking up? Why was the room frozen? These questions buzzed around in my mind. For the last 4 days she had been out cold. No movement in her bod only her eyes opening partially and closing again. She was so cold when I touched her every time, there was never any change in her body temperature which alarmed me. I just wanted her to awake so I could keep her safe and out of danger. The gang came in occasionally to see her, but left when they saw no change. I never left because I wanted to keep her safe and out of harms reach.

 **Please remember to leave a review guys it would really help me. Thanks for reading this far and BBBBYYYYEEE**


	8. a warm change

**Hiya guys, sorry that his chapter and the previous chapter took a while to be uploaded, but I had exams over the week so it was a slight bit slow, still enjoy.**

 **Skye**

My eyes opened faintly again, but I could see someone in green this time. "L-L-Lloyd" I silently asked. Just saying that used up nearly half my energy which surprised me because I had never been THIS weak before. "Skye, are you really awake this time" he asked urgently. I didn't reply because I couldn't reply so I nodded my head slowly. My body was still stiff from nearly being frozen alive so I only made small movements. I looked around, only to realise that I wasn't in Nya's room and to be honest I didn't even know who's room this was because I never really wandered around the bounty that much. Lloyd obviously noticed the confused look on my face as I observed my surroundings since he said "this is my room by the way" in a gentle voice. In that moment I felt as if I was intruding because I was in…his bed. I blushed and I was really concerned with where he was sleeping if I'm in his bed. "Wait if this is your bed then where are you sleeping" I asked, still blushing a rose pink. He looked down at the floor and mumbled "I haven't slept that much, but when I did I slept on the chair." I could instantly feel myself blush even more since he was so worried about me when I was out cold. My blush was then wiped clean of my face when I looked at his bandaged leg. I just stared at it for a while and I kept on telling myself that I did that. "I'm sorry…about your leg" I muttered to him. He just looked at it and brushed his hand down to his ankle where the bandage was. "It's cool, you were upset and we should've of never made you believe in something that you may not have been" he replied in a sorry voice whilst staring straight into my eyes. I bowed my head feeling upset because I knew that I wasn't going to be a master of lightning. Then I froze because I realised that his hand was on my shoulder. I looked at my shoulder then his face. He quickly took is hand off my shoulder when I looked at him. "It's okay, your hand was warming me up a bit" I said whilst a smile appeared on my face. He then placed it back on my shoulder and this time instead of flinching I buried my head in his t shirt. I felt warm inside. It was as if knowing that someone was here made me feel happy. The warmth inside me made me feel happy for that moment in time.

 **Lloyd**

When she buried her head into my t shirt my heart started to beat quickly. I wasn't that good around girls and I wasn't really interested in them but Skye was different. I liked her…as a friend because there was something about her that was weird, but drew me in to know more about her. I wiped my forehead with my hand because I was getting HOT. Skye had been cold for the past few days but now she was boiling. I could feel her getting hotter and hotter as she buried her head in my t shirt. Then she started to get super-hot. I jumped up in shock to realise my t shirt was freaking burning. I ran out of the room shouting "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT" like a maniac. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed Jay's water, pouring it down me. There was a hiss as the burning stopped and I let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell dude, why were you…burning" Jay asked with his eyes widened in shock. I was out of breath from rushing to the kitchen and screaming like a maniac, so all I replied was "Skye…T shirt…Burning…Hot." Jay just stared and me as if I was an alien because he did not understand what in the world I just said. "SKYE BURNT ME" I screamed and at that point kai walked in the room. "Lloyd, Skye can't burn you because she hasn't awaken" Kai replied with anger in his voice. My response was to run straight to my room and wave my hand passed Kai and Jay so that they would follow me. Zane was there in my room scanning Skye. "Skye has had no change in her temperature and she is still below the normal human temperature." Kai, Jay and Zane looked at me with faces that said "Lloyd is a maniac." I paced up and down the room explaining what happened to them. When I was finished kai looked at me and told me "Lloyd, there is no proof of your story because Skye's body temperature is freezing and your shirt is fine and has no burn marks whatsoever." I just sighed and buried my head in my chair and let out a moan. I turned around and everyone was gone. It was just me and Skye in the room.

She was different and I mean different as in she had something hidden within her and I was going to find out.

 **What happened in this chapter is a slight clue to Skye's power. Thank you for reading this chapter since it took a while and please leave a review on any ideas. BBBBBYYYEEE**


	9. Darkness again

**Hiya guys, for those who are wondering there is a spark between Lloyd and Skye and it may grow stronger later in the story, but that's for me to know and for you guys to find out. Enjoy the story**

 **Skye**

As I buried my head into Lloyd, I could realise a change in his heartbeat since it started to quicken. I got really cautious of what I was doing because I don't actually think he was really that comfortable with me being that close. But, I felt warm and next to someone that I could….trust. All of a sudden Lloyd jumped up and started to scream, all I could see was him running around screaming "burning" and "hot". My face when cold again and I could feel myself grow colder and colder the more I thought about what I had done. I don't know what happened, just that I must of hurt him somehow and that saddened me. Tears of ice cold water ran down my face and I was once again engulfed into my mind of blackness. I couldn't hear or see anything except from my sobbing. Every inch of my body hurt the more I pictured his innocent face… what did I do to him?

I was alone

In darkness

I was in a permeant freeze of sadness and I couldn't free myself and every time I went to open my eyes I saw his face. His face of sweet innocence that I hurt. My heart ached every time because it seemed as if every time he tried to help me I would just hurt him. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore so it's decided.

I have to leave.

 **Zane**

"Come in Zane" Sensei ushered through the door. I had always found it so peculiar how he could sense the presence a person beyond the other side of the door. "Sensei, when I did a scan on Skye, I noticed something….different about her" I sternly told sensei. "Her mind seemed to be frozen…. But she was still alive and according to my calculations that is merely impossible" I nervously told my sensei with a frown. Sensei then sat me down and replied "Yes, when you found Skye in the woods I saw a change in my smoke. It was a good spiritual change and that we may have found something more special than we ever imagined." I looked at sensei, captivated by his teachings, I knew not to tell the others because it was not in my place to. I left the room very interested in what sensei told me.

 **Lloyd**

After kai and the others told me to take a rest, they had been treating me differently as if I was some crazy teenager. They kept on asking me how I was doing and if I had a headache. I was sick of it. I was sick of everything, especially being away from Skye. They all told me that being around her just causes a whole lot of issues, which I think is a bunch of lies. I felt as if being away from here meant that I couldn't protect her and that she was in some sort of danger. I was starting to worry about Skye since it had been a week and there had been no changes in her state.

It was the weekend and I went to check up on Skye. "OMG GUYS SHES GONE, SKYE IS GONE"

 **For you guys wondering what Skye's power is….you'll just have to keep on reading on. Hahahahah. Thanks guys and please review to anything you want to see. BBBBBYYYYEEEE**


	10. Disappearing act

**Hiya guys, sorry for the late update but I was on work experience. Here's the new chapter so enjoy**

 **Lloyd**

She was gone. Gone. Disappeared.

There was no sign of her in the room and I started to panic. All I knew is that if she was out there then…then…I couldn't keep her safe or out of harms way. I searched the battered wardrobe hoping to find a note or just something. My heart was aching every time I didn't see a sign, my stomach churned and felt empty like it had been robbed from me. A shimmering tear ran down my skin and onto my green clothing, darkening the green to a more kaki colour.

"Lloyd, we heard your shouting ,wats up" Kai asked, stepping into the messy room. "She's gone, Skye is gone. I've searched the whole room but she's gone"

The fire ninja just stared at me looking puzzled. I could see the others waiting outside the room, eager to join and probably make fun of me since I was crying slightly. Honey, a voice like honey and silk chimed through the room asking what was going on.

It was Skye

"Lloyd, why are you crying" she asked blankly. I gazed at her admiring her caramel hair and her curvy figure and how it was all balanced out with a white summers dress. Her dress was pure heaven, airy and embroidered with silver lace around her small waist. Her hair was flowing to her sides, shimmering as if pure gold had been entwined into every strand. Her eyes looked different as if the colour had been changed but before I could dream on my piece of heaven was interrupted by a cough. I looked around and suddenly realised that I had just been randomly staring at Skye, not saying a single word. " I thought you left" I wearily said. " Well, they caught me trying to leave, so they kept me in their room silly" she jokingly replied "and anyway why would I leave without saying goodbye to my hero" I instantly started to turn a bright red and looked away from her. "Looks like someone has a teeny tiny crush on a certain person" jay sang as he looked at me. " eeewwwww, I don't fancy her, we're just friends right Skye"

"Yeah of course" Skye told jay with a very comical look on her face. "BOYS TRAINING" Nya bellowed through the bounty and at that moment we all rushed out to the platform.

 **Hope you liked it and Thanks to suika-69 for favouriting my story. Please review on any ideas it would help a lot. BBBBBYYYEEE**


	11. A crush of course not

**Hiya guys, this is a long chapter and hopefully they will be getting longer as we discover Skye more. Please enjoy**

 **Skye**

"Hey Kai, I beat ya like I always do"

"Wait but I thought Kai won"

"Um no Jai Lloyd clearly won…It even says in my database"

The boys were having some pathetic squabble about who won; Lloyd or Kai. Lloyd had clearly pinned Kai to the ground but Kai was being super stubborn and refusing to admit defeat. "Skye who do you think won" Kai asked as he wriggled out of lloyds clutches. " Lloyd, of course" I screamed since they were still all arguing. Lloyd got up and turned his head away whilst Kai gave me evil eyes, "hey Kai I'm just siding with the nindroid here"

Kai stormed of in a rage.

All the ninja went back to the training course; backflips, front flips and loads of different moves were flashing before me. But my eyes were captivated on Lloyd. Every move he made his blonde eloquent hair would blow in the wind and his green eyes would draw me in every time I saw him. Lloyd was so cute.

I had to slap myself to bring sense into me because I can't seriously have feelings for this boy. He is cute and so hot and…wait what am I talking about, he's the green ninja for Christ sake and anyway I saw him eyeing up this girl that came to deliver a package so I'm obviously not his type.

"Skye, are you ok. You've been sitting on that step 5 mins straight babbling to yourself" I just froze. How long had Kai been watching me? And omg had he heard. "Yes…I was, I like to talk to myself to make me relaxed and calm" I replied cautiously. Kai nodded and went back to training.

Okay note to self, don't babble around Kai because he got so suspicious as if I had been talking about him or maybe he was still being moody with me after I didn't say that he won. Boys, just so…stubborn at times.

I was so tired. I could feel my eyes drooping shut every time I looked up. I was like a battle of being awake and asleep, before I could gently fall asleep; "Students" sensei alerted us to get our attention. "Tomorrow we will be going to the ninjago museum to learn more about the history…and I also want this new tea there, so off to bed, you must be up bright and early for the trip" sensei then left into his room and everyone looked around sighing. Thank goodness sensei told us to go bed because I could feel myself…gently…drifting…to sleep. Just like that I fell asleep on the stairs.

I woke up at the crack of dawn. The sun was peering through the curtains leaving strips of sunlight on the walls. Something was laying beside me. I could feel their head resting in my shoulder. Every time I went to get up they would move and wriggle into a better position, which was to put their arm right over me. I eagerly wanted to move but I didn't want awake the person next to me. I tapped them once, twice and a third time but they didn't respond. I couldn't see their face since it was covered by the blankets. I slowly tugged the blankets off to reveal a green figure. My heart began to race since I was so fucking close to Lloyd. Woah, I just swore in my mind. However I felt warm and safe since he did kinda save me from a near death experience. Before I could wonder on how he got here, I smelt a slight burning aroma. I quickly moved away from Lloyd and saw a hole in the blankets. Wtf. Did I just. Wait, I burnt a freaking whole through the covers.

 **Lloyd**

I could smell a slight crispy burning smell, which awoke me. I got up and saw Skye staring at this gaping hole in the covers. I laughed at her and said "morning Skye, you do know that there has been a hole in those covers for a while now"

She gazed at the hole and replied "hahaha Yh Yh, I knew that."

 **Skye**

I looked around and I was so sure I fell asleep on the stairs in the training course. "Lloyd how did I get here because I thought I fell asleep outside" I asked, eager for the answer. " oh yeah I carried you here and I fell asleep on the chair"

I looked at the chair that was on the other side of the room. " Lloyd you fell asleep on my shoulder, I found you all snuggled there just a moment ago" Lloyd went bright red and just replied " oops well I must have been super tired" whilst speedily walking out of the room. I shrugged my shoulders and admired the perfect circle hole in the blanket.

Hhhm, it's a perfect burn circle.

 **Thanks for reading guys. The next chapter will probably be updated today because I'm so excited about it and you will all we why soon. Please leave a review on any ideas and thanks again for reading this far. BBBBBYYYYEEE**


	12. Hot stuff

**Hiya guys, wow two updates in one day. This chapter is my favourite so far and I hoe you enjoy it too**

 **Skye**

"Students, we are leaving in 10 min" sensei bellowed through the bounty. Ughhh I only had 10 min left and I still hadn't chosen my outfit or done my hair…being a girl is so frustrating. In the end I chose a black jumper with a lace sleeves and black leggings, as you can see I like black clothes today. My hair was in a high ponytail because I couldn't let it down since it was a matted mess of horror. As I walked out to the deck I was bombarded with "Skye come in my jet", " Skye my car is super fast" and " my motorcycle is…red" I looked around wondering who's veichle to take. Lloyd didn't say anything but jump onto his golden dragon and look into the distance. " I think I'll go with Kai"

Kai revved his engine, being the show off he is. I got in behind him and couldn't help think about why Lloyd didn't mention his dragon and of course let me pick Kai. Slowly, I dismissed it and let the cool summers breeze brush against my skin. Kai's ride was fast and of course he had to have a race with Cole, which was so childish, but I couldn't help wave my arms in the air like I was on a rollercoaster.

When we got to Ninjago there were many things being rebuilt and refurbished since the final battle between evil and good. Once we got to the museum I hopped out of the back seat and I felt windswept as if I had been in a hurricane stimulator. That motorcycle ride made me feel so alive and excited for the museum. I gave Kai a hug whispering " thanks for not killing me out there hot stuff" I then winked and gave him a really girly giggle. Hold up, did I really just call Kai HOT STUFF and WINK at him. Omg he's probably going to think I'm some kind of creep. However he just smiled and smirked back. "Um wats going on here" Lloyd questioned as he matched his way towards us. " oh nothing, I was just telling Kai I liked his paint job." Lloyd looked well jealous and he stormed of to go be with sensei. We walked into the museum and there were so many different things to look at.

As the day at the museum went on we saw ancient Ninjago pottery and a massive hole in the ground, apparently it was never ending which made me want to shove jay down it so badly because he wouldn't stop chattering. " and this students is the mysterious katana retrieved from the outskirts of Ninjago. It was found in an abandoned hut and the markings on the grip read 'guardian of the secret' in an old folks language". I was trying to listen to semi but I couldn't help recognise the katana. It looked old and familiar as if I'd seen it before. I stared at it trying so hard to remember where it was from. I felt as if it belonged to me or was very close to me. Kai started to walk over to me " hey, you look like your in a trance, you alright". " yeah I'm fine, just taking in all the artefacts" I replied. After another hour of strolling the museum we all left. As soon as I stepped outside I was faced with the same squabble of who to go with. I looked at Lloyd and said " cool dragon you got, mind if I join you." "Be my guest" Lloyd said whilst telling me to sit behind him. We then took to the sky. There was an orange sunset glowing in the distance that looked so beautiful. As we got higher and higher into the Sky the wind seemed to get a bit more powerful so without any thought I grabbed lloyds waist. " mind if I…hold onto you" I asked. The green ninja replied " yeah it's fine". I kinda hated heights a bit but I always wanted to go up into the sky. I looked down and I could see clouds. We're so high, omg, omg. Lloyd stated to move a bit and wiggle around. I tightened my hold on him to make sure I don't fall. But I was scared. I was way to high and the higher we went, the more I got scared and the more Lloyd kept on fidgeting.

Until he collapsed

 **WHAT HAPPENED TO LLOYD. Im so excited for you guys to ser what happens next but I hope I did you all justice so please leave a review. BBBBBYYYEEE**


	13. Last moments

**Hiya guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and just to let you know I may be uploading a new story soon so I hope you look forward and please enjoy**

 **Skye**

I was falling

We were falling

As Lloyd collapsed the golden dragon beneath us faded into the clouds and slowly disappeared because if Lloyd isn't focusing, it means no dragon. The wind was rushing against my face like an imaginary force field and I was slowly plummeting to my doom. I couldn't do anything but hope for some kind of miracle to break through and save us. I could see Lloyd's limp body falling beside me, letting the wind be its controller. I grabbed for his hand, pulling him in towards me and drawing him nearer to me. I was scared, sad and any other emotion that I could've possibly thought of at that moment. By now ground was freakishly close and I knew that these would be my last 30 secs of my life, so I did only what I wished to do. I hugged Lloyd as hard as I could…once again feeling warm and happy that if I was to go, I would be with the one who made me safe and happy.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

 **Kai**

"Hey kai is that you". "No you idiot, I'm cruising in my motorcycle…and what is me"

"Kai, there was a massive explosion, like a fire explosion that gave of some serious heatwave" jay screamed down the radio.

"Kai, please can you stop the heatwave because I am no quite fond of this heat" Zane complained down the radio.

"Oi, hot head, quit it with the heat, its already summer and what do you want, a freaking killer heatwave" Cole bellowed down his radio

"GUYS CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE BECAUSE IT'S NOT ME"

I didn't hear anything back from the team so I guessed that they all got the message very clearly. In the distance I could see black smoke and then a bright light pierce through my vision. I had no clue what it could be making so much smoke on the ride back. I started to get sincerely worried. "Zane, gimmie a visual on Lloyd." "No significant match to the green ninja detected" Zane reported back. Shit. All I thought was that my next stop was the place all the smoke was coming from… but I hope I wouldn't find my brother caught up in it.

 **Skye**

I looked around to see a ball of fire slowly forming around us, encasing us inside. Then came the Impact. It was hard, but not as hard as I expected, more burning. The heat then overcame me and as I faded away I looked to find Lloyd lying beside me.

Still holding my hand

 **This chapter is soooo cuuutteee. I did think of making Skye kiss Lloyd but I didn't think she had developed enough feelings to do that yet and it was way too early in the story to do that. But please review and BBBBBYYYEEE**


	14. The voice

**Yes guys I know, it's been a long time since I updated it but here it is. I think this is the longest chapter so far and it's a really important one since it has a clue about Skye, okay I'm not going to tell you anymore. Hope you enjoy**

 **Kai**

As I drove to the mass amounts of smoke…I saw them. Motionless. No movement whatsoever. "Lloyd, wake up. Please wake up" I cried as I shook his lifeless body. "G-G-Guys, its Lloyd…and Skye". I could see the rest of the team slowly merge from the darkness to kneel by my side. "Zane, I tried to wake him but he won't move and he won't respond and-and- a" "Kai calm down, before we jump to any conclusions let's take him back to the bounty" Zane said whilst picking him up. "He's not dead is he? He can't be dead, without him it won't be the same" jay sobbed. The atmosphere was ice cold and tense with a linger of sorrow and sadness. "OOOOOOWWWWW, FUCK, FUCK" Cole broke the silence by screaming out. "She's emitting a super heat wave that I can't touch" He screamed. I looked at Zane awaiting some explanation quickly since the longer were out here the less time we have to save them. "Cole is correct, she is emitting temperatures that are way too high for anyone one to touch…well I can freeze her and the take her" Zane said. We placed them on the vehicles and I could notice how when I found them they were grasping each other's hands as if it was their life's depended on it.

 **Lloyd**

"She needs help now"

"Were losing her"

"Guys that's all I can do"

I could hear all these cramped in my head. Whirling round and round with blurred images of colours. I couldn't move anything, it all stung and ached and my head killed like I had been crushed by a car and the squeezed by one of the constrictai. I slowly parted my eyes and my vision was fuzzy and my hearing was muffled out. I tried to remember what happened, but all I remembered was passing out suddenly and then a black sheet wrapping around my vision. However I also saw…Skye…on the dragon…OH NO, NO, if I passed out, the dragon disappeared and she would've have…fallen. I had to see her but every time I even tried to move my legs they would feel heavy and ache. "Lloyd, your finally awake" I heard someone muffle to me. I turned my head to where the sound was coming from. There was someone in red walking towards me and as I started to focus more I could see that it was kai. "Kai what happened, why am I lying here, where's Skye?" I bombarded him with questions before panting and realising the sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed my side and I was surprised that I could move my arms but my chest hurt, so I winced in pain. "Whoa, easy tiger you'll wear yourself out I you keep on asking yourself that. Here's what happened. We found you and Skye on the ground from when we were on the journey back, we were able to find you because of the smoke that was released from this explosion that also set of a serious heatwave. We carried both of you back here and you've been out cold for at least 13 days" he told me. It was hard taking it all in but I still didn't know why I fainted and where Skye was, so that's what I asked him. Right before he was about to tell me Zane walked in and started explaining instead. "Well I have done many scans and I have come to my conclusion that you were electrocuted but I don't know the cause. You have a sprained your other ankle, broken 2 of your ribs, you also have a gash on your neck that should heal over and surprisingly shouldn't scar and your left wrist is fractured…but this is minor compared to Skye. "What, what happened to her" I asked Zane trembling, not knowing what he would say. "Skye has two second degree burns on her arm and 1 small third degree burn on the side of her chest. She also has 2 broken ribs and she hasn't woken up yet. Her burns should heel over but it seems as if she protected you and took most of the damage actually. We also have no idea what on earth caused the heat wave." My mind froze for a good 15 seconds, taking in what had just be said. "So can I see her" I asked Kai and Zane. "No, not now Lloyd, you are way too weak and we still have a few more scans to run on Skye but if anything changes well tell you okay" Zane explained to me. I sighed but I knew that they were doing their best and I'm sure that I would see her soon. Kai sat on the edge of my bed and gave me hug. It actually made my scenario seem a bit less, well sad which made me happy. "Lloyd I'm leaving know, get some rest and just call if you need anything" Kai whispered to me as he strolled out of the room slowly.

 **Skye**

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed to the voice in my head. I was running through the Birchfoot Forest, tripping and stumbling over the rocks and snow that surrounded me. _Sssssshhhhhhhh_. I could hear the voice whispering in my mind whispering " _child of secrets_ ". "PLEASE STOP" I could feel the branches scraping my leggings and the wet leaves brushing my face. " _The guardian's blade_ ". Its voice was broken and seemed slightly feminine but it had a haunting feel about it. " _The secrets blade_ ". My heart was beating faster and faster and I was trying to run away from my own mind. " _Bonded by a stone_ " the lake before me stood still and icy and was the only path left for me. " _Shows the journey home_ ". "I CANT TAKE ANYMORE" I screamed, but before I could run any further I fell and blackness engulfed me. _SSSCCRREEEECCHHH_. An ear piercing scream echoed through my mind and I jolted up in my bed, awake. I started to cry and the tears flooded out of my eyes. "KAI" I screamed because I knew he would hear me. "SKYE, SKYE WHATS WRONG" he softly asked. I didn't answer but I hugged him and I could feel his warmth around me. "The voice was telling me, 'child of secrets, the guardian's blade, the secrets blade, bonded together with a stone shows the way home." I sobbed. Kai looked at me scared also. "It scared me, I don't want it to get me kai, I think that's what I was running from in the woods…the voice" I cried. "Shhhhh, shhhhhh, Skye it's okay your safe here and with us nothing's going to hurt you"

 _Ssssshhhhhhh_

"KAI ITS HERE THE VOICE ITS HERE NOW"I screamed. I went crazy I didn't want the voice with me so I started to thrash my arms and legs around, completely forgetting I was badly injured. "SKYE, calm down" kai shouted to me whilst trying to restrain me in my bed. I was thrashing around with full strength and I could feel it presence in my mind. Cole, Jay and Zane must have ran in since I could hear them telling me to "STOP". Zane jumped on top of me and tried to pin me down, but I flipped onto my side and chucked him of. Jay also tried but I ended up punching him in the face, so he stopped. "SKYE STOP, CALM DOWN" they were all bellowing. "Cole restrain her you're the only one who's strong enough" I could hear Kai screaming out. All of a sudden I sensed Cole's weight on top of me, I tried to resist because the voices icy feel seemed to be controlling my body. "She's too strong…ahh…wait. There" Cole panted. He was able to stabilise me and control my body but I was still shaking and trembling with fear. Jay stared at me and said "Skye your eyes aren't green anymore they're electric blue". I looked in the mirror and my eyes were electric blue with bright blue lines in them. I was shocked.

What was happening to me?

 **Guys I hope that you at least liked this chapter because it's my favourite so far but I should be updating it soon before I lose any good ideas but if you have an idea feel free to say it and put it in your review and I may consider it, so like I hinted please do leave a review and BBBBBYYYYEEEE**


	15. Old Tales

**Hiya guys this chapter took a bit longer that I wanted it to but here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Skye**

"Skye I think you should put the mirror down, staring at your eyes constantly won't give us an answer and it won't change anything" jay told me as he took the mirror out of my hand. My eyes had gone from a greenish hazel colour to an electric blue that seemed to be pulsating an illuminous lighter shade of blue. I just kept on rubbing them over and over and over again until the skin surrounding my eyes looked worn and resembled a scratchy red shade. I tossed the sheet over my face and buried my head into the mattress and sobbed there for a while, it felt like an eternity but really it was only about 3 mins. To my hope, sensei walked in and sat beside me so I took it as my que to emerge from the jungle of sheets that I had wrapped around myself. My now electric blue eyes met sensei's vision and focused on them just as sensei was doing to mine. "Hhmm yes it seems as if your eyes have gone through a major colour change which I have only seen happen to one before". My expression was blank, completely blank and the only thing that I could say was "who sensei, who". His face went cold and stern as if he was about to tell me that I was some extra-terrestrial being, but before he explained all he replied was "if I am going to tell you this story then the ninja must hear as well". Jay then ran off out of the bedroom to round up the other ninja. After 5 mins past kai, Cole and Nya appeared and sat around my bed as if I was some queen. "Where's jay" I asked Nya. "I don't know, he ran down the corridor past the boy's room but I didn't see him come back". I shrugged my shoulders and just sighed because we all knew jay and his timing issues. We all then saw jay rush in and he leaned in towards me and whispered something into my ear. Everyone around me saw my face turn pink nod slowly. "What did he say" Nya asked suspiciously, eyeing me as if he had told me the biggest secret in the whole of Ninjago. "Lloyd has to um…kinda…share the bed with me since he needs to lie down somewhere because his ankles are sprained and two of his ribs are broken…so yeah" I told everyone there nervously. I don't know why but it was as if I had forgotten that Lloyd was also injured since I hadn't asked about his injuries and I only just found out because jay told me. Jay then walked into the room carrying Lloyd in his arms and he gently placed him right next to me so he could lay down on the bed. He was still asleep but I think jay decided to bring him in just in case he woke up. "Okay now that everyone is here let me begin"

 **Sensei**

"It was many years ago when a horrible storm raged over Ninjago. This storm wasn't any normal storm that I had ever seen in my whole entire life. The storm was powerful and strong whipping at your skin and pulling anything it could out of the ground. The lightning bolts were white and fried anything that met its path. The storm lasted for 5 days straight without any pause or break, but one day it went as soon as it had come. However the storm seemed to disappear over the mountains so being my young and adventurous self, I went on my journey to the top of the mountain to see what I could find. At the top I found a girl, well when I say girl I mean of a women since she was probably around 20 or 21. She was crying, so I was about to walk up to her when she looked towards me with brown eyes. She stopped Crying and I was about to approach her closer when she backed up against the wall and stared at me with….Electric blue eyes. She then ran away and I tried to follow her but she was too quick and I never saw her again. I don't know what she was but my initial thoughts were that she must have had something to do with the storm, but I then forgot about her and never thought about her again. This young girl having something to do with this storm then left my mind since it revealed late on Ninjago news that this storm was caused by some type of science cause…Science is so difficult to understand"

 **Skye**

"Oh wow, so sensei what does this have to do with me" I questioned him. "Hhhmm, nothing much I just thought that you may want to know and anyway seems as if it no longer Is at any concern for us since your eyes are back to their hazel green". I stared in the mirror and a little tiny party started in me which pleased me and relieved any kind of "eye" stress off of me. The rest of the team just whispered and mumbled amongst themselves before leaving and closing the door behind them. I rested my head on the plush pillow only to realise that I was sharing it with Lloyd. I kinda forgot that he was injured because I like to fidget a lot so I accidently leant on his chest. He woke up and grabbed the side of his chest and started to breathe really heavily which was a sign that he was in pain. "Sorry" I whispered since it was pretty late at night by now. I could feel him beside me trying to struggle to get up but every time he went to sit up he would groan and lay back down again. "Lloyd, take it easy, you can just stay in my bed tonight, and it's cool". He nodded his head and went back down to rest on the pillow. "I thought I was never going to see you again…I thought you were dead". My whole body tensed up at this point. I didn't know why he cared so much for me, I was just some random girl they found in the woods who injured him. My eyes started to overflow with tears and I couldn't help myself but let out a whimper of sadness. "Skye are you alright" Lloyd mumbled because he couldn't see my face because my back was to him. "Yes, I'm fine" I tried to reply but it just sounded all squeaky and broken. What if I hadn't been found then he wouldn't b injured I kept on thinking. "Skye can you close the window please, its cold" Lloyd groaned, but the window wasn't open. I looked straight at the mirror in front of me and my eyes were an icy white colour. I didn't know what to do. I just stared continually at them in the mirror. I looked away for 1 min and then back at the mirror which stared back at me revealing hazel green eyes. I was so confused and scared because this wasn't normal and it wasn't anywhere near natural. I turned back to Lloyd who was fast asleep next to me with his hand still holding his side. I slowly forgot about the incident as I fell asleep.

"See Skye You hold it like this"

"No silly you have to hold it and become one with it"

"When you're older this will belong to you"

 _Don't fight it, embrace it._

"That's it, you're a natural"

 _The guardian of the secret_

 **Who is this voice we are all wondering. Well you'll have to read on to find out, but I'm sure some of you may know. Please leave a review, it would help and give me a cheesy grin…I'm joking I don't do cheesy grins. I was thinking about starting another story so if you have anything you want to see in it leave me a review about it or message me, I will try and add everyone's idea into the new story somewhere or I will incorporate It somehow. Thanks again guys for reading this far, hope you enjoyed and BBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEE**


	16. Unlocked

**This is the longest chapter yet but probably the most important so far in the story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for the long update I had GCSE grades to do so I had to wait a while but updates should now be quicker. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Skye**

My whole mind was drenched in fear from head to toe. The voice was here with me, telling me something, trying to get me like it does. My body was in panic, my limbs were shaking and I couldn't catch my breath. I tried to calm myself down, but I was hyperventilating and my lungs were crying, crying for air. My head became dizzy and I knew that I couldn't breathe properly, my whole chest ached and urged for a breath of fresh air but my body was denying this request. I tumbled of the bed and my hands were clenching my chest then my throat, gasping for air. It was like breathing out of a straw that was really thin. I struggled up and tried to open the door with whirling vision. I grasped the handle and my hand slipped off and I fell to the ground. I was scared out of my mind, my skin and my life. My caramel hair got tangled in my fingers as I could feel myself fading away.

 **Lloyd**

My head was banging and so were my ears. There was a whole lot of banging and thudding around. My parted my eyes slowly only to realise that I wasn't in my bedroom, but Nya's bedroom. I was confused and in pain since my ankles were sprained and my 2 of my ribs had been broken. I could hear louder thudding and shallow breathing. Rolling over onto my side, which was pretty painful, I could see Skye thrashing around on the ground like a fish out of water. I didn't know what was happening to her and I didn't know what to do. I rolled myself onto the floor and I screamed in pain. My ribs were still healing and I landed on my fractured wrist. I crawled up to her and stared into her electric blue eyes.

"SKYE…TALK TO ME" I screamed

"I c-c-c-cant…b-breath-h-h"

She was having a panic attack and if I don't do anything soon she was going to pass out very soon.

"Just look into my eyes" I told her.

Her electric blue eyes were staring into my green eyes and I took her gentle hand. Her skin was now paler than usual due to the lack of oxygen in her body, but it was still soft as silk. Her hand grasped mine and squeezed it hard as she tries to gasp for air. The lights started to flicker on and off until the bulb popped and all that was left was darkness. Skye's breathing wasn't as shallow as it was in the beginning.

"Your going to be alright" I whispered to Skye as her breathing started to return to normal.

 **Skye**

As the lights started to flicker on and off I could feel the fear slowly leaving my body and my breathing pattern returning to normal. Lloyd's hand was still holding onto mine. I could feel his presence close to my body in the darkness.

"thank you Lloyd, I could of died if it wasn't for you" I quietly thanked him whilst I pulled him into a hug. It felt warm and safe as if nothing could hurt me when I was with him.

"I think there has been a power cut, so im gonna go sleep" Lloyd told me as he yawned and fell asleep resting on the wall. I felt safe and happy that I could get to sleep finally.

I was laying on Lloyd's lap when I awoke, being so tired early in the morning meant I had no energy to get up from his lap. The door slammed open and jay came running in shouting "SKYE WERE ALL OUT SINCE SAMUKAI HAS BEEN SPOTTED AND BASICA-whoa am I interrupting something here Skye" he smirked whilst staring straight at me about to say something stupid. "what, eww, no, nothings going on here, that's just weird" I nervously exclaimed whilst jolting up from Lloyd's lap and sliding away from him. "whatever you say, see ya later, like I said we have a bonehead to deal with." Jay then ran off into the hallway.

It had been a few hours and I had been relaxing in Nya's room whilst im assuming that Lloyd was playing video games. I could hear screaming and cursing at the game, which was amusing and something hilarious to do as the time passed. I waited for a while because the cursing started to stop and it got suprisngly quiet..too quiet. I was now able to walk, well hobble along but I could travel from place to place on foot. I walked into the game room and no one was there, just an open window causing a mini hurricane in the room. I ran up to the window to shut it so that I could go find this sneaky Lloyd, but instead I saw a strange vehicle made out of bones outside the bounty. Then I could hear 2 people arguing, so I ducked underneth the windowsill. I could also hear anither similar voice…OMG IT SOUNDED LIKE LLOYD. I looked out again and I saw what looked like to skeletons strapping Lloyd onto the seat, he was in chains and I knew that I had to do something. I hobbled out onto the deck and down onto the hard ground beneath me. I slowly crept up behind the vehicle and I knew what I had to do.i climbed into a box in the back of the vehicle and prepared myself for a bumpy ride.

The journey was rocky, bumpy, hard and any other ride that shows how uncomfortable it was. The vehicle finally stopped and a voice bellowed outside the box "HAHAHAH,FOOLISH NINJA,YOU ARE POWERLESS WITHOUT YOUR GREEN FRIEND ARE'NT YOU" I poked my head out of the box and I could see rock and lava surrounding me and on one stone platform the ninja fighting. Then that when it fell apart. There were too many skeletons and in the end they had captured the ninja and they were all in chains, defeted, no help, all helpless. That when I saw him…Samukai, holding Lloyd with one of his hands as if Lloyd was a puppet. Samukai then made a speech

"Once again ninja you have failed to surprise me with your pathetic fighting and lack of skills. MMWWAAHAHA. I can now see the true power of you comes from your weak, helpless green ninja who couldn't even protect himself. You see this was all a diversion so that I could capture you green friend and use him to strike a small deal with you. Give me the girl and ill give you back your worthless friend"

What was he talking about when he said girl? Did he mean me? What wold he want with me?

"we don't know what your talking about" Kai screamed

"what do you take me for ninja, a fool because that is not what I am. You have a girl with you somewhere and I WANT HER NOW OR YOU'RE THE GREEN NINJA GETS IT"

I had to do soemthing, but I knew I could do nothing. I'm not a ninja, I have no powers and I don't know spinjitzu. I was angry that I couldn't do anything and that I let him take Lloyd and that the ninja coulnt do anything. That's when Samukai tipped me other the edge, he started to torture Lloyd. He was punching him and with Lloyd's already healing ribs they were surely now broken. I broke out of the box and I felt a power inside of me so I ran in front of the ninja.

"Skye what are you doing here, you will get yourself killed" kai told me sternly

"Hey Samukai I think im the girl your looking for. Is the girl named…SKYE"

"why yes, and im guessing that is you, but I lied your green friend is staying here"

"No samukai, You made a deal so keep it before I do something"

"Skye your powerless, your just a girl, stop this before you get yourself hurt" Cole tried to say to me.

 _Embrace your true power._

 _Its in you_

 _Part of you_

That's when something out of this world happened. My anger took over me. All the rocks around me strated to rise and every piece of erath rose to orbit me. The walls of the volcanoe chipped away and started to crumble.

"YOU WILL NO LONGER HURT HIM" I screamed as I hurled all the rocks toward him. I then jumped into the air with all my power and crashed back onto the floor creating a massive earthquake that shuddered the volcano and buried Samukai in a mountain of rocks. However all the disruption caused the floor beneath us to crack and crumble and cave in.

A large piece of rock hit me and disoriented my vision.

All I could see was rocks, lava, the ninja, Lloyd lying their. It was like the crash but this time I don't think that any of us were going to make it.

 **I hope you all liked it, the next chapter should be interesting but im open to any OC's you guys would like to add in or any ideas that you would like to see. Thank you to for following the story. It means a lot. I hope I did you guys justice, but BBBBYYYEEEEE**


	17. trapped

**Yes I know guys, it's been like a month and a half since I updated but here I am. I'm so sorry for the wait but to try and make it up I made a long chapter. I will try and update soon so that you guys can enjoy my story. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Skye**

Chips of rock and lumps of earth and rubble whipped past my body, chucking me to the nearest boulder each time. My vison would fade and sharpen every time I was falling into the abyss of nothingness below me. What seemed to be a volcano of lava had turned into a sinkhole of endless darkness, of which I was being hurtled down within the second. Lloyd or the others couldn't be seen and my only thought were that they were below me or above me, since they wouldn't leave without me…would they? My eyes wondered to the darkness below me and I could see something shimmering in the distance like a diamond. The picture beneath me enhanced and it was in fact a pool that I was slowly hurtling towards. It had come to my thoughts that as I was being hurtled around I must of broken off into a cavern of some thought. Without any notice I plunged into the cold liquid. It gushed into my mouth and tasted of minerals and stone. I swam to the surface with a struggle and hauled myself onto the pool bank of dirt and stone. I grabbed my knees and tried to warm myself up since the cavern water was freezing. I observed my surroundings and realised that there was no exit from here except from…up.

30 slow and tedious minutes passed without no communication, just my thoughts. The cavern itself was dark and gloomy with an eerie atmosphere to it as if I was being watched. Within this time I gave myself some time to collect my thoughts and go over what had happened up at the top with samukai. It was as if seeing Lloyds face in pain and hurt angered me, made me want to do something and enraged me with so many feelings that it erupted out of me. Thinking about what I had done with the earth and rocks scared me since I thought that I was…well… normal. However the events that took place told me otherwise. Not being able to remember my parents or my life before I was found made it hard to work out what had happened to me when I was younger or any slight piece of information about any of my family or parents.

As the time passed I found ways to occupy myself like playing eye spy with myself, skipping some rocks and throwing some rocks into the cavern pool. Every few minutes I wold stare up at the celling which seemed to lead off to another cave. At some points I did ponder on the idea about climbing my way up the cave but it seemed a bit too risky to try and my burns were still sore, so I didn't want to worsen them anymore than they were already. My own self surprised me in this cavern since I would normally have been scared but it had seemed that this time I wasn't scared but confident that I would find some way to escape or someone would find me. About an hour must have passed by now and to my acknowledgment it was pretty clear that no one was coming to find me anytime soon. My only hope was to climb my way out of this cavern.

I approached the rock wall and placed my hand in one of the crevice above me, slowly pulling my body up with it. Surprisingly the climb wasn't that hard, just a slight bit painful. I peered down the empty cave that was pitch black. Now the fear was starting to claw at my head and trail its way down my body. My legs trembled slightly and my hands became clammy. No matter how scared or frightened I was, I knew the only way was forward form here. I walked into the darkness. As I trailed along the path of darkness I came to another cave. This one was completely dark but still I continued. However from the darkness something wrapped around my ankles.

"AAAAHHHHHH GET OFF ME, GET OFF, and LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed and shook my leg, before tripping to the floor. The thing that had wrapped itself around me had put up no fight. I went onto my hands and knees and tried to feel around for any clues that could tell me what this thing was. Yes, I know that may have been a bad idea but it was all I had and the cave seemed to lead on for miles ahead of me. My hand sliced and drifted through the air as I felt for something to indicate what had previously latched itself around my ankle. My hands wandered onto a piece of clothing and the started to trail up until I felt a heartbeat. My hands quickly retreated back to me as they went into the darkness for a second time. This time I could feel silky hair of some type and what seemed to be a face. As I started to search more I realised that this was a person that was alive, barely alive by rate of its heartbeat.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered into the darkness to show I was no harm to this person.

I didn't hear a reply from them.

"Um…"

I didn't know what to say or do since I didn't even know who this person was or where they had come from. For all I knew they could be some trained assassin out to kill me. My mind was completely lost and I was confused and interested in who this person was and what they were doing inside the cavern.

"S-s-s-s…..kkk-yyeee"

That's what I heard come from the person. My name. Their voice sounded hoarse but still had a sense of softness to it as if I knew them. Lloyd.

"Lloyd Is that you" I hesitated to ask

"Yes"

I slowly searched for his hand and when I found it I held it so tight as if I was never going to let it go. As I leaned in to hug him his whole body tensed up and I could tell that something was wrong with him even though I couldn't see him. I placed my hand on his chest and I could feel him trying so hard to breathe.

"Lloyd what has happened"

"As I fell I landed on my already broken ribs….and broke them even more" he said whilst taking a painful breath. All I could do was slowly gasp in horror and dismay. The time passed and I had taken to lying beside him in silence because talking was too much of a struggle for him. The temperature then dropped…drastically. My whole body started to shiver and shake with the coldness and nothing could be done. I must have been shaking so much since Lloyd had put his arm around me and drawn me in closer to him. I wasn't going to stop him since I was so cold and I couldn't even string together a sentence since my teeth were chattering so much. I laid my head on his shoulder, slowly starting to warm up slightly. Like always I felt protected when I was close to him as if the world around me was no threat and nothing could hurt me. I felt so calm that I was able to drift off to sleep.

When I woke up a slice of light from the end of the, what seemed a cavern but was actually a tunnel. I shook Lloyd to wake him up which did the trick.

"I bet if we get towards the light we can maybe send out a signal or something" I told him.

I could still barely see him but I could make out a nod. "Just saying sorry in advance but I'm gonna have to carry you to the end" I bent down and picked him up carefully not to hurt him. He weighed a bit more than me but and my burns were still healing. It felt like 15 mins had passed when we got to the light but about 5 minutes was more likely. The feel of fresh air on my face felt good and refreshing. I gently placed Lloyd on the ground and he groaned since he was in a lot of pain. I could now see him. Is blonde hair was dirty and looked like a tattered mess as did his top. I had to look under his top to see the real damage. The right side of his chest was all bruised and purple.

"How bad is is It" he asked with a struggle

"Pretty bad, let's just say the team will keep you bedridden for a while"

He looked back at me and frowned slightly because he really did hate being bed ridden and having to watch the others train. Now time to check my wounds.

"Lloyd would you mind just lifting up my t-shirt and checking my burns please" I gently asked.

"Are you sure….like I am a boy…..and your girl…..sooooo"

"Lloyd can we just be mature adults about this, gosh" I jokingly replied. As he slowly lifted up my shirt he gasped as if he was in shock.

"Omg, they're alright" he replied in a silly manner

"You're such a windup" I frustratingly said with a slight smile.

Then two vehicles were coming towards us in the distance.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it a lot. I just wanted to say that around Christmas I may start a new story and I will have a Christmas special on this story. Thank you for all your support guys…BBBYYYEEEE**


End file.
